Picture Perfect
by MatteaAM
Summary: A picture is worth a thousand words. And this one brings all the naughty ones to Gibbs's mind. Established Jibbs drabble.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE -** This is my second fic to Marzia's prompt. I know it was supposed to be more often, but my December was all about exams, and now that I'm finally back home, I will be writing more often. I promise.  
>The prompt was:<em> Jenny sends Gibbs a sexy morning hair pic<em>. This is a direct continuation of _**MarciaRebafan**_'s _White Noise_, so if you haven't read that, ran along now, little kiddies, and read it. It is brilliant almost as much as Marzia is. :)

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>PICTURE PERFECT<strong>

_Moscow, Russia. 0700._

Jenny Shepard groaned as the phone on her bedside table rang repeatedly. Finally, after the fifth ring, she reached for it, bringing the offending item to her ear.

"Hello?" – She murmured sleepily.

"_Dobroe utro_, Miss Shepard. You order a wake up call at seven hours, _da_?" – An overly-cheerful female voice with a thick Russian accent asked.

"_Da. Spasibo_," – Jenny answered, rubbing a hand over her eyes in attempt to wake herself up a bit more.

"_Pozhalujsta. Do svidanija!_"

"Yeah, you too," – she said before putting the phone back in its place and pulling the heavy covers back over her head.

Even mid-May, Moscow was all too cold for Jenny's taste, making her do horrible things – like sleeping in socks. She shuddered at the thought, pulling the big white shirt tighter around her body.

Deciding that checking her e-mail and news would keep her under the warm covers for a bit longer, she grabbed the laptop that rested on the floor next to the bed and quickly pulled it up, smiling at her own silliness.

The very first e-mail in her inbox was from none other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs – a report for the case his team was currently working on, albeit slightly informal.

It made Jenny smile broadly – the fact that Gibbs went out of his way to show her in his own, Gibbs-mannerism how much he missed her. The phone call from the previous night _– that morning_ – along with the actually confession, was so out of the character that Jenny decided to reward her lover with something that would make her return home even better. For both of them.

She discarded the covers and opened the webcam programme on her laptop, smiling wickedly as she unbuttoned the shirt she slept in.

* * *

><p><em>Washington, DC. 0800.<em>

Leroy Jethro Gibbs ran a hand over his face as he waited for his computer to start up. He didn't get much sleep the night before, mostly because he realised about one in the morning he didn't really want to sleep in his bed, after all. So he drove back to his lover's house.

However, once he got there, he had trouble falling asleep as the scent of his lover, but the lack of her presence, made his mind go to places he didn't need – or want – it to go.

The pinging noise let him know that his computer was ready to be used and that he had one new e-mail.

Sent from Jennifer Shepard. Received at 10.23pm. Entitled _Morning_.

He reached for his coffee cup as the e-mail opened. A short text showed up on his screen and he frowned at it.

_I hope you have a good one._

A thin green line appeared just below the text and Gibbs realised it was probably a photo attached to the mail. He brought the cup to his mouth, gulped and then very nearly spat the whole thing out as the photo finally appeared on his screen in its entirety.

There she was, his Jenny, sitting in front of a green wall, her hair a mess of red curls he loved so much. Gibbs enjoyed little as much as he did running his fingers through her hair in the early mornings, when he didn't have to worry about ruining its style.

His eyes followed the red tresses and he gulped when he realised they ended – very conveniently – between Jenny's partially uncovered breasts. He could just make out her pebbled nipples under what he recognised to be his white shirt.

Gibbs stared at the photo, mesmerised by his lover's beauty. The wicked gleam in her sparkling green eyes could only mean one thing and he had to close his eyes shortly to will the images that insulted his mind away. His short moment of peace was interrupted by DiNozzo's loud and cheerful greeting.

Gibbs quickly closed the window with the photo and stared at his agent until Tony realised he must have done something wrong and smiled apologetically.

"Director coming back tonight?" – He offered knowingly.

Gibbs only nodded, counting down in his head.

Only twelve long hours to go before he had his lover back in his arms. And boy, will she pay for that photo.

A price they will both very much enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>-THE END -<strong>

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_Dobroe utro._ - Good morning.

_Da. Spasibo._ - Yes. Thank you.

_Pozhalujsta. Do svidanija!_ - You're welcome. Goodbye!


End file.
